Sonic Wave
Sonic Wave = Sonic Wave is an extremely hard and extra long demon by Cyclic. Its difficulty is relevant to Bloodbath. Being 2 minutes long, it is about 8 seconds longer than Bloodbath. The original level has since been removed, but there have been several remakes of it, including a reupload by Cyrillic (with the use of a verify glitch), with the ID of 13064746. Sonic Wave is considered to be the hardest possible level in Geometry Dash ever created, even harder than Bloodbath. It's very hard for its extremely tight spaces, crucial timings and clumsy passages. = Gameplay = The level starts with a very difficult cube with moderate tricks and crucial timing. After the cube, it comes to a very difficult ship, with fast speed, tight spaces and gravity portals everywhere. After the ship, the player will transform into a very difficult ball with extremely hard tricks, which leads to a tricky, mini ball part, and a dual, triple speed ball (in Windy Landscape style) part which last for a short amount of time. After the ball, the player will transform into a nearly impossible (still possible) wave. It features many gravity and size changes, extremely tight spaces and fake line trolling. At the middle of the wave, it becomes even harder with two long series of spiles to avoid in antigravity and several fake line trolling everywhere. Also, this part of the wave needs extremely crucial timing. If the player manages to pass the wave, the player will transform into a buggy, but far easier cube where the player will need to spam in a gradually gaining speed. After the wave, however, the player will transform into an even harder wave than before, with even more tighter spaces and sawblades everywhere, along with fake line trolling. After the wave, the player will transform into a memory and timing-based, difficult cube section with different passages and invisible blocks. If the player manages to find the right way, he or she will transform into a very difficult wave again. As the ending approaches, Mefewe's username poses a vigorous threat if the player does not carefully manipulate the wave to straightness. Videos Trivia *To date, no one has completed the level legitimately. Mefewe is the closest with a record of 98%. *After a while, seemingly due to hacking accusation, Cyclic replaced Sonic Wave with an old level of his, supposedly a Back On Track remake. When he quit the game, the level was removed altogether. *The original level was light blue and featured a UFO and ship part. Cyclic cut multiple copies to show the level. *Cyclic uploaded a video of him completing 28%-100% using a start position in the latest version. *This level has ½ space gaps in the wave (not ½ space between spikes) *Riot, the verifier of Bloodbath, is currently practicing Sonic Wave. ** He says that it's harder than Bloodbath. ** Riot has completed 39-100% on his version of Sonic Wave. It is named Sonic Wave Infinity and was decorated by Viprin. ** Mefewe has completed 28-100% on Sonic Wave and has a high score of 98%. He also has his own version of Sonic Wave, which was decorated by FunnyGame and Serponge. *Cyclic hacked to verify the original Sonic Wave and speedhacked the second version. But he has beaten the 28-100% wave part legimatly once. * Acharne is one of the closest players to beating Sonic Wave, with a highscore of 72% and a best run of 28% to 93%, twice. * A Sonic Wave remake called Moonlight is currently being created. Crashes *Mefewe crashed at 98%. **His 98% fail is considered to be the "biggest fail" ever in the game. |-|Sonic Wave Infinity = Sonic Wave Infinity was the nerfed and redecorated version of Sonic Wave which is designed by Viprin and was currently trying to be verified by Riot. Overview Sonic Wave Infinity was a remake of Sonic by Riot. The level was redesigned by Viprin with a much more 2.0 like decorations and was slightly darker than the original remake. Gameplay Sonic Wave Infinity has simply the same gameplay as the original version of the 2nd update for Sonic Wave, however there are certain parts in the part that are buffed and redesigned. Viprin probably took inspiration from The Hell Zone. The level features glow stars in the background and brick-like decorations. Gears were changed to shadow saws. The words "LET'S GO" was replaced with the 2.0 text, while the player can see a somehow, figure that resembles a demon before the wave mode. The third cube mode features a moving background, shooting stars, and a much darker designs. As shown on Riot's video, Mefewe's name was replaced by a cluster of saw-blades, and then the level ends with Riot's, Viprin's, and Cyclic's name. Walkthrough Crashes/Fails *Riot crashed at 81%. Trivia *Riot wants Mefewe's version (Sonic Wave Rebirth) rated instead of his (Sonic Wave Infinity). * Riot has completed 39-100% on Sonic Wave Infinity and was hoping to finish it soon. ** He has also mentioned that he will verify the level first before Quantum Processing. *This level is similar to The Hell Zone because of the figure at the start of the Wave and the shooting stars at the second Cube. Auro and Wabbit are extending the level at Riot's request. |-|Sonic Wave Rebirth = A remake of Sonic Wave decorated by Serponge and Funnygame, and to be verified by Mefewe. Overview This is another 2.0 remake of the original Sonic Wave Update, it is remade by Serponge, Funnygame, and Mefewe. It gives a much more vibe and feeling of a Sonic Boom, because of some decorations, and how bright it is compare to the 3 levels. Gameplay Like Sonic Wave Infinity, it is simply the original Sonic Wave Update, only with more 2.0 decorations, and slight changes. For example, All the wave parts are different than most 'Nine Circles' Style Levels. The Level Name ("Sonic Wave") and the creators are shown before the first mini ship part starts. The Ending is slightly extended, and the ending text displays "Mefewe" instead of Cyclic. Walkthrough Trivia *Mefewe was considered well-known due to his 98% crash on this remake. *This has 3 names given before making it unnamed. First was "Whole", Second was "Alter", last was "Rebirth". |-|Auditory Breaker = This level is a remake of Sonic Wave that Surv will verify. It will be decorated by Manix648, LazerBlitz, and others. It is the most visible remake, taking Auditory Breaker out of the Nine Circles Levels genre. Manix648 has stated he is decorating the first 49%, and LaserBlitz is decorating the final drop to the end. WIP |-|Sonic Wave Deluxe = Sonic Wave Deluxe is a Sonic Wave remake by ToshDeluxe and Rustam. It remains unrated for now due to its release being so recent. Gameplay The gameplay matches the original Sonic Wave but is slightly buffed, while a few parts have been buffed. It also has a red design as opposed to the usual blue. Even despite the buffs, many players consider it an easier remake than the original Sonic Wave due to the amount of nerfs put into the game. Records ToshDeluxe 100% Trivia *Sonic Wave Deluxe is the first ever legit Sonic Wave remake. *Sonic Wave Deluxe is currently rated normal due to bots and hackers. Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Downgraded demons Category:Extreme Demons Category:Hacked Levels Category:Hard circles Category:2015 levels Category:Upgraded levels